Timeline
This is the timeline for all events related to Havoc. The timeline shows the Cuban Missile Crisis onward. Almost everything up to that point happened in this timeline exactly as they did in our real-world timeline. Historical events that led up to this such as World War II, the early Cold War, the Cuban Revolution, the Bay of Pigs Invasion, etc. can be researched elsewhere. 1962 * October 14: Spy planes owned by the United States obtain the first photographic evidence of Soviet missiles in the communist nation of Cuba. * October 15: The CIA reviews the photographs and notifies the U.S. Department of State that Soviet ballistic missiles are in Cuba. The situation is a violation of foreign policy in the Monroe Doctrine (1823). * October 16: President John F. Kennedy is notified of the situation in Cuba. The Cuban Missile Crisis begins. Several options are considered. A quarantine on military equipment being sent to Cuba was almost immediately put forth. * October 22: President Kennedy addresses the American People of the situation in Cuba in full detail. * October 25: President Kennedy order's a naval blockade to stop Soviet missiles getting to Cuba. Later the CIA figures out the blockade has not slowed the transmission of nuclear missiles into Cuba. * ' October 26': President Kennedy tells the Executive Committee of the National Security Council (EXCOMM) that he believes only an invasion of Cuba will solve the crisis. Kennedy asks Congress to allow military action against Cuba, and action is approved. The U.S. Armed Forces are prepared for invasion later that day. The Air Force, Navy, and Coast Guard is deployed to patrol the coasts and U.S.-owned islands for Soviet bombers and ships. Over the next three days, the U.S. government is preparing for the worst, and the Continuity of Operations Plan is activated. * October 29: World War III begins. ''The United States leads a full force invasion of Cuba. When this happens, Cuba fires nuclear missiles on the United States and its Latin American allies. The U.S. fires missiles back on Cuba and on the Soviet Union. Soon missiles are being launched all across Europe and Asia. The war lasts less than 24 hours. The result is the destruction of civilization and the near demise of humanity. Most nations in the southern hemisphere survive, but eventually collapse due to the instability of the Earth both politically and environmentally. Most survivors are in less populated areas of the world, but many in more populated places survive in fallout shelters and other buildings capable of resisting nuclear devastation. * As a result of the thousands of nuclear detonations across the Earth, poisonous nuclear clouds and pollution partially block the sun, which causes a nuclear winter to sweep across the devastated planet. Three stages can be used to describe the winter. # '''1962 - 1972': Unbearably frigid temperatures, black carbon rain, and the absolute inability to grow crops kill off even more millions of people and other animals. Finding a safe shelter and scavenging for safe food and water is more important now than ever for those on the surface. Anyone surviving on the surface in this ten year period may be considered a miracle. # 1972 - 1985: Temperatures rise to be more tolerable and the black carbon rain is ending as the radioactive clouds in the skies begin to clear slightly. Crops are still considerably difficult to get to grow. Humans are able to begin rebuilding society by living off of rations, scavenged food, and breeding whatever cattle managed to survive. # 1985 - 1995: Temperatures are just slightly lower than before the war. Crops are getting easier to grow, but living on cattle is still most common. The skies clear up greatly in this time. Precipitation is normal again, but most of the world still suffers from drought. After this period, temperatures rise to be basically normal again, the droughts are mostly over, and growing food becomes much easier. * November: Most inmates and guards in the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary survive, but are afflicted with sickness due to the fallout from the explosions in the San Francisco Bay area. Riots in the prison break out as several factions break out in fighting. Some guards join the prisoners but most attempt to stop the riots. 1965 * Two factions remain in the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary: the Alcatraz Guard, led by Warden Olin G. Blackwell, and the Bulger Mob, led by former Irish-American gangster James "Whitey" Bulger. The two factions agree to cooperate, ration food and water, provide for each other, and keep order inside the prison. 1971 * Villages in central Nevada controlled by those of Native American descent unify as the Shoshone Tribe. * September: Rations in the Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary begin to get low. The Bulger Mob begins to hoard the rations. Because of this, the Alcatraz Guard fights against Bulger and his goons. A not so well fed fighting force leads all members of the Alcatraz Guard to be killed or exiled to the mainland within two months. 1972 * December 25: A group of Christian survivors emerge from their shelter in Los Angeles, California. Among them is Maxwell Constantine. They call themselves the "Preservists of God's Word". The Preservists call the ruins of Los Angeles "Angelica" in honor of their leader John Fulton's late wife. The name sticks. 1973 * Most members of the Bulger Mob travel to the mainland and begin to rebuild the San Francisco Bay area. They refer to the region as "Cisco". * The Navajo Schism occurs. As Native Americans Arizona e rebuilding the Navajo Nation, they disagree on the relationship their tribe should have with white people. Those who wanted to kill white people and reclaim their land pushed the more peaceful tribals out of the northeastern Arizona area. * The Hound Dogs gang is organized in southern Angelica. * November 21: The people of Chelsea, Massachusetts organize a small representative democratic government. 1975 * James Hathaway organizes a faction in Angelica called the Unionists. * April: Survivors in the former capital of the state of California, Sacramento, start to keep order in the region and provide for each other. They are terrorized and harassed by the Bulger Mob. * August 23: Whitey Bulger's child, Danny Bulger, is born. * September 1: Jack Levi and his friends Ryan Johnson, Christine McCullen, John Williams, and Kathy Stone emerge from Kathy's uncle's house. 1976 * July: The government of the U.S. state of Nevada begins to reorganize around Carson City and Reno. The Nevada Republic is founded. * July 27: Peter Calvert and his family from Fresno, California found Ridgecrest around Yosemite Valley, California. As they claim land, they call their land Versago. They start a republic, but leadership ends up being basically hereditary, dominated by the Calverts. * August: The Shoshone Tribe and the Nevada Republic meet. * November: The survivors of Sacramento and the Nevada Republic meet. 1977 * March: Some disagreements and differences lead two large groups of the members of the Hound Dogs gang to leave. One group goes off to start the Beach Boys, and the other starts the Rattlesnakes. The Hound Dogs remain much smaller than before. 1978 * With the help of the Locatelli (Italian), Thompson (Navajo), and Delacroix (French) families, Las Vegas is restored to its former glory as a tourist attraction and city of sin for the people of the wasteland. The Three Families of Vegas compete for the best hotels, casinos, and brothels in the city. The Locatellis open two casinos: Pompeii Casino and The Corinthian. The Millers open the Faded Feather Casino. The Delacroixs reopen the Flamingo Hotel and Casino. In the outskirts of the city are ranchers and farmers providing food for the population. They also contribute to the new glory of the city. * March: The Bulger Mob takes over Sacramento. * June 2: The Nevada Republic attacks the Bulger Mob to liberate Sacramento and throw Whitey Bulger from power in Cisco. * August 28: John Anderson Tilden and his family from Salinas, California found the city of Redwood Hills. As they claim land, they call their land Tilden, and start a democratic republic. 1979 * March 21: The Rattlesnakes launch an unsuccessful attack on the Unionists in Hollywood. * April 29: Sacramento is fully liberated from Bulger by the Nevada Republic. * July 4: The Unionists, led by James Hathaway, launch a more successful counter-attack against the Rattlesnakes, triggering the War of Angelican Union. The Panthers join the Unionists in their fight and the Hound Dogs and Beach Boys are forced to fight for the Rattlesnakes. The Scientologists remain neutral. 1980 * February: Tilden and Versago both attempt to settle the city of Fresno. Tilden ultimately lets Versago keep the city, but this event sparks a great rivalry between the two, and they compete to settle the San Joaquin Valley. * November: The Unionist campaign against the Beach Boys wraps up as a victory. They joined the Panthers in their fight against the Hound Dogs. 1981 * September 30: The Bulger Mob goes into hiding and surrenders power in Cisco. * December 10: The Cisco Republic is set up by the Nevada Republic. 1982 * January 25: Sacramento founds the California and Nevada Trade Agreement (CANTA). The Nevada and Cisco Republics, Cascadia, the Tilden and Versago Republics, and the Shoshone Tribe join this agreement. The agreement entails trade regulations and sets up a currency called CANTA Dollars. * February: The campaign against the Hound Dogs ends as a victory. * February 15: Unionist leaders James Hathaway, Andrew Wayne, Jonathan Mason, Roy E. Disney, Howard Clinton, Frank Sinatra, and Hugh Hefner meet in the Pantages Theater in Hollywood and write the Angelican Papers, the first constitution of the Angel's Republic. * March: A massive invasion of Rattlesnakes territory is initiated by the Unionists. * November 1: Elections for president and Congress in the Angel's Republic are held. James Hathaway wins the presidency and the Democrats win the majority in Congress. * November 29: Riverland joins CANTA. 1983 * January 1: James Hathaway is officially inaugurated as President of the Angel's Republic. The Congress of the Angel's Republic convenes for the first time. * March 31: The Angel’s Republic (Unionists) finishes off the Rattlesnakes when Roy E. Disney and James Hathaway lead forces into Disneyland, the Rattlesnakes' final stronghold. * April 15: San Diego joins CANTA. * August 1: The Angel's Republic joins CANTA. 1984 * The government of Chelsea is taken over by an ideology called Waltonism. William Walton takes over as dictator of the small Massachusetts town. 1985 * January: James Hathaway writes the Californian Unification Treaty, and the President of Congress Edward Grant proposes it to Congress. The treaty proposes that the nations of CANTA unify as the Angel's Republic. The treaty passes and Hathaway sends Secretary of State Howard Clinton to Sacramento to propose it to CANTA. Tilden, Versago, Riverland, and San Diego decided to accept, but Cisco, Nevada, Vegas, and Sacramento itself strongly strongly opposed the idea of a complete union. * February 15: Congress decides to hold a constitutional convention with the President and Chief Justice, in order to write a new constitution that would suit a larger nation. * April 8: The California Unification Treaty officially takes effect, and Tilden, Versago, Riverland, and San Diego join the Angel's Republic as states. * November 1: Because of the new constitution, new elections are held in the Angel's Republic. James Hathaway wins again. The Adaptionists win the Senate majority, and the Democrats win the majority in the House of Representatives. 1986 * January 1: Hathaway is inaugurated as the President of the Angel's Republic again. The new congressmen take office. * August 7: The government of Sacramento collapses, thus the California and Nevada Trade Agreement also collapses. * November 15: The Nevada Republic sends troops to annex Sacramento's lands. * November 23: The Cisco Republic sends troops to annex Sacramento's lands. They are confronted by Nevada troops, and demanded to leave the area. * December 2: President of the Nevada Republic Andy Beckett orders his army to fire on Cisco troops. 1989 * November 1: James Hathaway wins the Angel's Republic presidential election against Byron Dempsey and his running mate Seth Palmer. 1990 * January 1: President Hathaway is inaugurated as President of the Angel's Republic for the final time. 1993 * November 1: Democratic candidate Michael Calvert and his running mate, John Richter, win the Angel's Republic presidential election against Adaptionist Byron Dempsey and Seth Palmer. 1994 * January 1: Michael Calvert is inaugurated as President of the Angel's Republic. * President of the Angel's Republic Michael Calvert leads a propaganda campaign against the bitter Mexican people, whose mighty empire had fallen to revolts backed by the Angel's Republic. He says that refugees from the Mexican Empire living in the Angel's Republic generally dislike the Angel's Republic, and are ungrateful for the protection by the military. He also points out the large crime rates in the southern states of San Diego and Riverland, and the number of Mexican gangs in the region. * November: Settlers from the Angel's Republic are sent to settle in Baja and the unoccupied lands formerly owned by the Mexican Empire. The settlers in Arizona betray their mission when locals convince the settlers to help them found their own nation: the Arizona Confederation. Among these settlers are some members of the Preservists of God's Word. The settlers in Baja easily manage to coexist with peaceful locals thanks to Edouardo Gutierrez, who spoke both Spanish and English and served as their translator. Settlers in Nueva Sonora and Condecoración struggled to coexist with the locals because none of them wanted to cooperate. Many Mexicans outright attack the settlers. * December 11: The Angel's Republic declares war on the locals within what was Nueva Sonora and Condecoración. This war become known as the Language War. 2000 * December 29: William Walton commands his army to attack the settlements of Boston: New Cambridge, Fenway City, the Common, and Seaport. Seaport is destroyed, and almost all inhabitants are killed. 2001 * January 5: Mayor of Fenway City Jeremiah Beringer proposes that Fenway, New Cambridge, and the Common join together in a military alliance to destroy the isolationist Waltonist Chelsean government. * May 7: Jack Levi leads a secret operation in Chelsea to infiltrate and destroy the Waltonist government. The operation is narrowly successful with few casualties. When news of the fall of the government reaches the Chelsean soldiers, some cheer and join Boston Pact soldiers and some remain loyal and hold down their territory. * July 1: Robert Sharp and Keptel Smith found the Order of the Dust, in order to provide for the survivors in the neglected and previously oppressed town of Chelsea. 2003 * June 28: The Order of the Dust sets up a more formidable government for Chelsea. Robert Sharp leaves Chelsea to its politics, and announces that his Order will now strive to seek and destroy oppression and tyranny of all forms. 2004 * March: After months of Grand Collar of the Order of the Dust Robert Sharp attempting to impregnate his wife and bear a son, he sees a doctor in New Cambridge. The doctor concluded that Sharp had been rendered infertile due to testicular cancer. * August 15: Robert Sharp orders a new branch of Order of the Dust operations: the Scribes. 2007 * January: As Sharp's health declines, he names Keptel Smith his successor as Grand Collar. 2008 * June 20: Grand Collar Robert Sharp dies. Chief Advisor Keptel Smith takes over. 2023 * October 16: Independence candidate for President of the Angel's Republic George Robertson is assassinated by a man from Cisco named Lee Yang. Many who planned on voting for Robertson accuse the Democratic Party of perpetrating the murder. Robertson's Vice Presidential running mate, Edward Fairchild, takes over the campaign. * November 1: Democratic candidate Kent Kingsley wins the presidency of the Angel's Republic. * November 18: The Angel’s Republic states of Nevada and Nueva Sonora hold secession referenda. The referenda pass with 80% and 89% and the two states declare secession. * November 23: A secession referendum in the Angel's Republic state Condecoración passes with 92% and the state declares secession. The state joins with Nueva Sonora in confederation. * December 13: The Angel’s Republic state Hidalgo holds a secession referendum that passes with 82%, and the state declares secession. * December 20: The Angel’s Republic states of Riverland and Versago hold secession referenda that fail with 24% and 14%. * December 31: The Angel’s Republic state of Mojave holds a secession referendum that passes with 68%, and the state declares secession. 2024 * January 1: The presidential inauguration party for Kent Kingsley, which began the night before, is interrupted when a man shoots two Secret Service agents attempting to get through and kill Kingsley at the Hollywood Bowl. The Secret Service escorts Kingsley and current President Ron Breckenridge to the Hollywood House. The Hollywood Bowl is evacuated. The inauguration continued at 11:30 am that morning when Kingsley took the oath of office. Immediately after, Kingsley was escorted to the Hollywood House and Breckenridge was escorted to his old home in San Diego. * January 1: The Angel’s Republic state of Cisco holds a secession referendum that passes with 63%, and the state declares secession. * January 4: The Angel’s Republic states of San Diego and Tilden hold secession referenda that fail with 26% and 19%. * January 23: The Angel’s Republic state of Baja holds a secession referendum that fails with 44%. * January 24: The states which seceded from the Angel's Republic send diplomats to Las Vegas to discuss a union between them, as the Democratic Party threatens invasion. They agree to form a confederation called the * February 9: The Angel’s Republic state of Maverick holds a secession referendum. The vote narrowly fails by about 200 votes. A recount is demanded by those in favor of secession, as well as the